Content repositories that take part in the life cycle of data content (e.g., a document) may be controlled and managed by different groups within the same organization. The content repositories may also be separated over different geographical locations. This may result in user repositories and permissions not being shared between the content repositories.
As documents pass from a source system to a target system, it may be necessary to re-apply basic metadata (e.g., user metadata and/or permissions) to suit the target content repository and its associated user repository. This is typically accomplished as a manual step triggered by an administrator. Manually re-applying the basic metadata is time consuming and may result in slowed transmission (e.g., syndication) between systems. If the basic metadata is not accomplished, it may result in invalid data being stored in the repository for users that may never be resolved, and with user permissions that may not be applied. Generally, the original metadata (e.g., the user metadata and permissions) is lost when, for example, the permissions are augmented to suit the target content repository.